terramediafandomcom-20200215-history
Ian McKellen
Ian Murray McKellen left|thumb|74px|Ian McKellen, nos anos 60Ian McKellen, pioneiro dos cinemas, porém, passou a ser mais respeitado depois d'A Trilogia. Recebeu uma indicação ao Oscar de Melhor Ator Coadjuvante, n'A Sociedade do Anel. É grandioso, também, em X-men (1,2,3) como Magneto. Ian McKellen, depois de se juntar ao elenco da trilogia, virou um grande estudioso das obras de Tolkien, dedicando-se e dominando a linguística dos elfos - quenya. Após esses trabalhos, Ian protagonizou o atual Código Da Vinci, de Ron Howard. Em uma das andanças com Elijah Wood, McKellen perguntou se Elijah e ele não deveriam afanar alguns dos itens do set para eles, de recordação. Mas Elijah recusou e disse que se tivessem que ser dados a eles alguma coisa, eles dariam. (História contada por Elijah) Categoria:Atores do Filme Filmografia * 2006 - O código Da Vinci (Da Vinci code, The) * 2006 - Flushed away * 2006 - X-Men - O desafio final (X-Men: The last stand) * 2005 - Sprung! The magic roundabout (voz) * 2005 - Neverwas * 2004 - Asylum * 2003 - Emile * 2003 - X-Men 2 (X2) * 2003 - O Senhor dos Anéis - O Retorno do Rei (Lord of the Rings: The return of the king, The) * 2002 - O Senhor dos Anéis - As Duas Torres (Lord of the Rings: The two towers, The) * 2001 - O Senhor dos Anéis - A Sociedade do Anel (Lord of the Rings: The fellowship of the ring, The) * 2000 - X-Men - O Filme (X-Men) * 1999 - David Coperfield * 1998 - O aprendiz (Apt pupil) * 1998 - Deuses e monstros (Gods and monsters) * 1997 - Bent (Bent) * 1997 - Trazido pelo mar (Swept from the sea) * 1997 - A bill of Scarlet * 1996 - Rasputin (Rasputin) * 1995 - O outro lado da nobreza (Restoration) * 1995 - Ricardo III (Richard III) * 1995 - Jack & Sarah (Jack and Sarah) * 1995 - Thin ice * 1995 - Cold comfort farm (TV) * 1994 - O Sombra (Shadow, The) * 1994 - Disposto a tudo (I'll do anything) * 1993 - E a vida continua (And the band played on) (TV) * 1993 - O último grande herói (Last action hero) * 1993 - Ballad of Little Jo, The * 1993 - Seis graus de separação (Six degress of separation) * 1989 - Countdown to war (TV) * 1989 - Escândalo (Scandal) * 1988 - Capricho dos deuses (Windmills of the God) (TV) * 1986 - Walter and June * 1985 - Plenty - O mundo de uma mulher (Plenty) * 1985 - Zina * 1983 - A fortaleza infernal (Keep, The) * 1982 - O pimpinela escarlate (Scarlet pimpernel, The) (TV) * 1982 - Dying day (TV) * 1981 - Priest of love * 1979 - Macbeth (TV) * 1973 - Recruiting officer, The (TV) * 1972 - Hedda Gabler (TV) * 1972 - Hamlet (TV) * 1970 - Ross (TV) * 1970 - Edward II (TV) * 1970 - Tragedy of king Richard II, The (TV) * 1969 - Alfred the great * 1969 - A touch of love * 1968 - Hay fever (TV) * 1965 - Trial and torture of, The (TV) de:Ian McKellen en:Ian McKellen es:Ian McKellen fr:Ian McKellen pl:Ian McKellen ru:Иэн МакКеллен